


Freckles

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Cuban Lance (Voltron), First Crush, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Jokes, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Secret Crush, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Teen Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith finds out something about Lance that he just can't handle. It's way too cute.Oneshot/drabble





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/380574) by saintmagic. 



> *** Please do not repost the artist's work without his permission!

“Damn,” Lance said matter-of-factly as he looked down at himself. Next to him Keith did too. “I forgot how much I love wearing tank tops.”

Keith didn’t care about that. He noticed something else that he couldn’t take his eyes off of. It was amazing…surprising…beautiful.

“What the fuck, you have freckles on your _shoulders?”_

Lance looked up. “Uh. Yeah, I guess I do.” He never really noticed. Or at least never payed too much attention to it.

Keith laughed a little, his cheeks a bright red. Just like he thought Lance’s weird little shoulder freckles were cute, Lance loved his blush.

“Let me just…”

Keith laid down on the floor. Weirdo.


End file.
